lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
REVIEW OF STRONG FORCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) 23 February 2019 Historically, after the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932), which led to the abandonment of electromagnetic laws, theoretical physicists of the twentieth century under the influence of the invalid Maxwell's fields (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS ) and the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), developed wrong nuclear theories of the so -called strong interaction, of the (INVALID QUANTUM CHROMODYNAMICS), which could not lead to the correct nuclear structure. Under this crisis of physics I was based on the charged quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig for the publication of my paper “Nuclear structure ..electromagnetism” (2003) which led to my discovery of the “New structure of protons and neutrons” given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons In that paper of 2003 I showed my “discovery of nuclear force and structure” after the application of natural laws because the experiments of the magnetic moments of nucleons and the deep inelastic scattering showed that protons and neutrons consist of 9 and 12 extra charged quarks respectively among 288 quarks in nucleons able to give the considerable charge distributions in nucleons for the electromagnetic binding energy E = 2.2246 MeV of deuteron. In other words under these discoveries, in nature there exist only the forces of gravity and electromagnetism acting at a distance.(Discovery of unified forces). Indeed after the discovery of electron by J.J. Thomson (1897) and the nucleus by Rutherford (1911) Bohr in 1913 in his model of hydrogen atom based on the correct Planck particles of light or quanta of energy E = hν (1900) applied the electric force of the well-established law of Coulomb (1785) on the proton-electron interaction. Then after the discovery of the wave nature of electron the Bohr model led to the correct formulation of the Schrodinger equation (1926) in the so-called Quantum Mechanics (QM). Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equation for explaining the details of the binding energy of the proton-electron interaction based on the well-established laws of electromagnetism, the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of natural electromagnetic laws in favor of invalid nuclear theories, like the week interaction (Fermi 1934), the meson theory of strong interaction ( Yukawa 1935), the electroweak theory (Weinberg 1967), and the quantum chromodynamics (Gell-Mann 1973) according to which the fallacious massless gluons analogous to Einstein’s the false massless quanta of fields should be the carriers of the so-called strong interactions. Note that the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of force. Whereas, Einstein in order to support his false massless quanta of fields, (which led to his invalid relativity), called it “Spooky action at a distance”. In fact, after my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction, in nature there exist dipole photons which invalidate Einstein’s contradicting relativity theories, which violate the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Unfortunately, Einstein under his false massless quanta of fields believed incorrectly that the mass defect ΔΜ = 2.2246 MeV/c2 during the formation of deuteron is responsible for the nuclear binding because he assumed that it turns into the photon energy hν = 2.2246 MeV. Of course such a fallacious idea violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass and did much to retard the progress of nuclear physics. In fact, I discovered that the binding energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV of the deuteron is due to the electromagnetic forces of natural laws between the charge distributions of proton and neutron. As in the case of the Bohr model the electromagnetic energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV turns into the photon energy hν = 2.2246 MeV, while the mass defect ΔΜ = 2.2246 MeV/c2 turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. After a careful analysis of the magnetic moments I found that the proton (p) consists of 4u charged quarks existing along the periphery and 5d quarks existing at the center of proton. Whereas, the neutron (n) consists of 8d charged quarks existing along the periphery and 4u charged quarks existing at the center of the neutron. That is, for simplicity for the charged quarks existing among 288 quarks in nucleons we write p = ( 4u, 5d) and n = ( 8d, 4u) Note that at the distance 2R (where R = 0.84/1015 m is the radius of proton) , the interaction of the point charges (5d, 4u) = (-5e/3, +8e/3) existing at the centers of the two nucleons gives a very strong attractive electric force of the Coulomb law which corresponds to a binding energy E . Such a binding energy in terms of eV is given by E = K(40e/9)/(2R) Then taking into account that the combinations of magnetic and electric forces between all the rest charge distributions of the spinning nucleons give a negligible net electromagnetic repulsion we may write K(40e/9) /(2R) > 2.2246 MeV Then solving for R one gets R < 1.438 /1015 m In other words in nuclear structure there exist very strong electromagnetic forces of laws acting at a distance. They are of short range like the dipole-dipole interactions. In the case of deuteron the spin is parallel because the charged ring of the spinning proton has a positive charge and the charged ring of neutron has a negative charge. Whereas, in the identical spinning particles of the same charge like the electron-electron interactions, the spin is antiparallel (Pauli principle). Of course in nuclear forces we cannot observe Einstein’s “massless quanta of fields”, or the Gell-Mann “massless gluons” as carriers of forces. Historically the nuclear force had been at the heart of nuclear physics after the discovery of the neutron by Chadwick. The traditional goal of nuclear physics was to understand the properties of atomic nuclei in terms of nucleon-nucleon interaction. Unfortunately in the same year (1932) Heisenberg in order to explain the parallel spin of the deuteron (which cannot be consistent with the so-called Pauli principle of opposite spin for two electrons) introduced the first wrong theory of exchange forces. He considered protons and neutrons to be different quantum states of the same particle by introducing the wrong concept called isospin. On the other hand one of the earliest models for the nuclear structure was the liquid drop model developed in the 1930s. One property of nuclei is that the average binding energy per nucleon is approximately the same for all stable nuclei, which is similar to a liquid drop. The liquid drop model treated the nucleus as a drop of incompressible nuclear fluid, with nucleons behaving like molecules in a liquid. The model was first proposed by George Gamow and then developed by Niels Bohr, Werner Heisenberg and Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker. This crude model did not explain all the properties of the nucleus, but it could explain the assumed spherical shape of most nuclei. Under the failure of the Heisenberg first hypothesis, in 1934, Yukawa made the next attempt to explain incorrectly the nature of the strong force. After the abandonment of natural laws of forces acting at a distance, according to his theory, massive bosons (mesons) could mediate the interaction between two nucleons. Although, in light of the third wrong theory of quantum chromodynamics (proposed by Gell-Mann in 1973), meson theory was no longer perceived as fundamental. Although Gell-Mann in 1964 discovered that the quarks have fundamental charges of the well-established laws of electromagnetism, later (1973) after the abandonment of natural laws and influenced by Einstein’s false massless quanta of fields he introduced the false hypothesis that the quarks interact under strange color charges giving hypothetical color forces. Gell-Mann hypothesized that the property of the quarks is that they carry a hypothetical color charge, and hence, interact via a hypothetical strong interaction. Under such fallacious ideas the Standard Model classified four assumed fundamental forces in nature. In the Standard Model, a force is described as an exchange of bosons between the objects affected, such as a virtual photon for the electromagnetic force and a gluon for the strong interaction. In fact in nature there exist only the well known forces of gravity and electromagnetism. Particularly in atomic and in nuclear physics we observe also weak electromagnetic interactions due to the absorption of dipole photons and the neutrino-quark interaction. Whereas, the strong electromagnetic interactions are due to the nucleon-nucleon interaction and the quark-quark interaction under the application of the charge-charge interactions of the well-established laws of electromagnetism. It is well known that before my paper of 2003 the nuclear force or strong force was shrouded in mystery, because the nuclear force could not be couched in a simple formalism, nor could it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the forces of electromagnetism. Hence in the description of nuclear structure and binding one could rely on various wrong theories and models, and no any new natural law was discovered to reproduce all experimental data. Under this crisis of nuclear physics Yukawa in 1935 following the failure of the false exchange force of Heisenberg (1932) and in order to explain the short range of nuclear force developed his wrong theory of mesons. However after the discovery of the quarks (1964) the meson theory replaced by the theory of strange color forces exerting between hypothetical gluons of the quantum chromodynamics. Note that the theory was introduced in 1973 by the discoverer of quarks Gell-Mann. However the mass of the proposed three quarks in nucleons have mass 96 times less than the masses of nucleons. Under this experimental condition Gell-Mann influenced by Einstein’s wrong massless quanta of fields (behaving as quanta of Maxwell’s fallacious fields) believed that the rest of the nucleon mass is composed of hypothetical massless gluons. Though the nuclear force is of short range (which led to the wrong theory of Yukawa) Gell-Mann suggested massless particles which will never be observed, because in nature massless particles cannot exist. On the other hand Fermi in 1934 in order to explain the decay of free neutron into a proton, electron, and antineutrino, developed the wrong theory of weak interaction according to which in nature there exist strange forces of zero range. So in a confusion of fallacious strong and weak interactions in1968 Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg tried to unify the fallacious weak interaction with the real forces of electromagnetism of the well-established laws by suggesting a new wrong theory called electroweak theory. Especially in 1967 Weinberg and Salam tried to incorporate the fallacious Higgs mechanism into Glashow’s electroweak theory. (See my CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS ). In fact, energy does not turn to mass. Nevertheless Higgs influenced by Einstein’s incorrect relativity believed that his mechanism is able to give rises to the masses of all elementary particles of the wrong Standard Model. Among invalid particles like massless and virtual photons this includes the hypothetical particles like gluons and gravitons. Later physicists under the same nuclear crisis tried to unify the fallacious strong and weak interactions with the real electromagnetic forces by introducing new hypotheses called Grand Unified Theories (GUTs), because it was believed that the invalid massless and virtual photons as mediators of electromagnetism and the hypothetical massless gluons as mediators of the fallacious strong interaction appear as components of a single multicomponent field. Under this confusion of theories and taking into account that the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equations reject Einstein's ideas (see my Bohr and Schrodinger reject Einstein ), I found that the experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein’s fields and the Standard model. Also the discovery of the electron spin (1925) rejected Einstein’s ideas because the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is faster than the speed of light. It is fortunate that the experiments of the mass defect in atomic and nuclear bindings along with the experiments of the magnetic moments of nucleons led me to discover the nuclear binding due not to the mass defect but to the electromagnetic forces between 9 extra charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288quarks in nucleons Nevertheless today many physicists cannot follow the enormous success of the applications of natural laws on nuclear phenomena and under the influence of Einstein’s invalid relativity believe that the Standard model is a self-consistent model which has demonstrated the atomic and nuclear phenomena. Category:Fundamental physics concepts